A heart full of love'
by NoraMills
Summary: When Regina was married the king she fell in love with one of his knights. What if this knight had a lion tattoo on his wrist and his name was Robin of Locksey?
1. Chapter 1

**I thought about this story for a long time. Young Regina and young Robin. This is just a prologue to see if people will be intersted in this story. Please leave me your thoughts. Let's see what would happen if Robin was one of Leopold knights.**

**As always a big thank you to my dear friend Zoe. She thought about the title :) I hope you will like it :) **

* * *

><p>Today was the day Regina had to move on in Leopold's castle. In a few days, she would become Queen.<p>

The wedding had been arranged for the next week and Regina couldn't do anything to stop it.

She should be happy; she will be Queen, she will be rich, she will have everything...

But she didn't want any of these things, none of that mattered to her; The only thing she ever wanted was to love and be loved. And she had found that and hope for a happy ending with Daniel.

But now, Daniel was dead. She had lost him, lost the only reason that she would wake up with a smile on her face. She had lost her reason to smile, and she couldn't do anything to bring him back. Her wonderful mother had made sure of that. She had taken his heart out and crushed it, right in front of her.

The worst day of her life had been the day of Daniel's death. The day she had lost her love, her hope, her smile.

He was a good man. He hadn't done nothing wrong. He deserved better. But now he was dead.

She missed him. And with every passing moment she missed him more.

And the worst yet to come; in a week Regina will become a 'prisoner' in her own castle. She wish she could just take Roccinante and escape from all this. Just run away, and never look back. But she couldn't do that either; her mother had took good care of that too. She couldn't leave the kindom without Leopold.

He seemed like a kind man. The people seemed to love him. Maybe she could learn to love him. If she really tried.

But no. She would always love Daniel. Only him. The thought of loving anyone else was preposterous.

Her whole trip to the castle had been an internal war with her heart. She was to be wed to a man who was the furthest thing away from the man she loved.

And now she was sitting in front of her apple tree, silently crying. Every happy memory she had made with Daniel, climbing the tallest trees, swimming in the lake, counting the stars at night... They were all so far away from where she was. So very far.

The palace was silent and peaceful. At least she had no worries about being interrupted from her thoughts, which may not have been a good thing after all.

At least she had still this apple tree, something to remind her of her home. To remind her of Daniel.

She had particularly requested for the movement of this tree. She wanted it with her. Like a friend. Because now she hadn't got one. Neither had she love.

She had all the riches she could possibly ask for, but she had nothing.

A man was standing there all the time she sat there, admiring her. His heart sank in his chest and he felt a desperate need to comfort this young, beautiful woman, whom in a few days would become his queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my amazing friend Zoe chapter 2 is here. Sorry I'm late with this :) I will try to update sooner in this story If you want me too. :) As always leave me your thoughts ; good or bad. **

He was standing there, looking at the soon-to-be-Queen for what seemed like hours. He wasn't tired though; the view before him had his mind thinking of much more pressing matters than sleep.

She was beautiful; long, dark hair flowing down her back, perfect, red lips pressed together in a straight line, and big, brown eyes that were full of tears and sadness. She looked young. Too young. And here she was, waiting to be married to man around the same age as her father, when he could see that she was barely eighteen years old.

Maybe that was the reason that she was crying. Quiet, shuddering breaths as tears clung to her lashes and then rolled down her cheeks and fell to her lips. And the only thing he wanted was to wipe them away from her beautiful face.

Searching in his uniform's pocket, he found the handkerchief the King had given him when he started service here. Removing it, he took a deep breath and started walking towards the young woman.

She hadn't noticed that he had been gazing at her for a while, and when she suddenly heard footfalls behind her she jumped, hastily wiping her eyes before turning and scanning the area around her.

When her gaze fell towards the door she noticed a man standing there, looking slightly awkward as one hand reached to smooth his hair and another clutched a handkerchief to his chest. Regina tilted her head and studied him; he was fairly tall, with dark blond, short hair, and beautifully blue eyes that one could easily get lost in. Her eyes scanned over his clothing, obviously a uniform and from the crest sewn into the material over his chest he was one of King Leopold's knights.

For a short while they just stared at each other, tension growing in the air as neither knew what to say and just continued studying each other.

Robin cleared his throat and took a step forward, offering her his handkerchief, lowering his head in respect.

''Milady'' he greeted, in a soft voice.

Regina hesitated for a second before taking the proffered fabric, dabbing at her eyes and muttering a ''thank you'' .

''Robin of Locksley, at your service'' he announced, with a small, regal bow.

''I'm Regina, I...'' she didn't know what to say. Should she treat him like a Queen? She wasn't Royalty yet, but surely she should start getting used to addressing people in a formal manner. But she was just Regina; she didn't want to act like a Queen. And as she regarded their situation, it was unlikely that Queen's were caught crying by their King's knights anyway.

''What you just saw...please...'' she mumbled, trying to stop herself any more tears from falling.

''Don't worry Milady'' he smiled slightly. '' I won't tell anyone.'' He answered to her unspoken request.

Taking a deep breath in relief she smiled back, offering a warm ''Thank you''.

'Do you need something? A glass of water maybe?'' he asked in concern.

Regina frowned. Why did he even care? It was not his job to care for her, but somehow she got the feeling that he did.

''No, thank you'' she whispered lowering her gaze from his.

''You've said that three times in this past minute,'' he teased, trying to draw a smile out of her

Regina chuckled lightly and looked up at him. Now, she noticed; the man in front of her was actually quite handsome.

''Forgive me, but you are beautiful when you smile. Tears don't suit you.'' He chuckled when he saw her blushing, ''and you're adorable when you blush.''

Regina's cheeks couldn't be any more red . She smiled and looked down again.

''Thank you'' she said with a small, shy smile.

''Four times'' Robin added, and they both laughed. ''At least, I made you smile'' .

''That you did'' Regina confirmed, her cheeks still red.

Regina turned to sit again in front of her apple tree, admiring the view of the kingdom that was soon to be hers. Robin - without hesitation - sat next to her, admiring her view. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

''How long have you been here?'' Regina asked curiously, her brow furrowing as she turned to him.

''Over a year.'' he answered softly.

''And you like it here?'' she asked. Unlike her, it appeared that someone could like it here. Although not being held against one's will may have something to do with it. It was doubtful that many of the people living in the castle would prefer to live elsewhere, it was probably just her that would rather live in a small house in the middle of nowhere with a young, stable boy.

''Well, it's my job. So I should say yes." Robin answered, his gaze turning serious as his words became honest. ''But all I ever wanted is to live in the woods.''

''So , if you don't like it; why don't you leave?'' Regina asked. ''At least one of us has a choice in the matter.'' Her voice faltered at the end and a couple of fresh tears ran down her cheeks before she could stop them.

''Hey, hey...'' Robin said softly, cupping her face with both of his hands as his thumbs swiped at her tears. ''No, you just stopped crying. Not again, please.''

What was he doing? Getting emotionally attached with a woman, whom in a few days will be married to his king? His future Queen?

He was insane, obviously.

But why did he feel so connected to her? Like he knew her, or that he was meant to know her. He had just met her, and yet he had felt this need to comfort her and make her smile from the moment he first laid his eyes on her.

Regina's eyes widened at his move and took a step back, letting his hands fall away and the cold seep into the skin on her cheeks where his touch was no longer there.

Not that she didn't like it. On the contrary; she felt a need to be close to him. A need she didn't understand; she had just met the man. And not to mention that he was Leopold's knight. She couldn't trust him. She shouldn't trust him. But he was kind, and he comforted her, and the pain that constricted her chest at the thought of living the rest of her life in this castle with the King melted away whenever she realised he was going to be there too.

'I'm sorry'' Robin murmured; silently cursing himself for what he had just done.

''No, it's okay,'' she mumbled and looked up at him.

''What did you mean when you said 'at least I can'? '' he asked. ''It's crystal clear that you are unhappy here. Why don't you leave?''

''I can't.'' she whispered, avoiding his gaze.

''Why?'' he asked, taking her hand and squeezing it in order to comfort her. He wanted to do more though; he wanted to hug her and kiss all of her tears away. But he knew he couldn't do it, and it was doubtful she'd reciprocate. Although he was quite shocked when she squeezed his hand back.

'It's a long story,'' she whispered, taking her gaze away from him and looking at their hands.

''I have time'' he said, wanting to know more about her.

He should stop this. He knew he should. But this need to comfort her, to learn more about her, to be close to her; it had captured him. She had captured him.

''Maybe one day I'll tell you. But not now,'' she said, feeling more calm with every second that his hand was on hers, offering comfort.

''You can trust me, Regina,'' he told her, hooking his finger under her chin and forcing her to look at him. His touch was smooth and warm, so very comforting.

''How is the King? Is he good? I mean... with his people?'' she asked, needing to know more about the man she was due to marry in a few days. She barely knew anything about him.

''What? He will be your husband and you don't even know him?'' he asked in disbelief.

Regina shook her head, holding back her tears.''No, I just met him. ''

''Then why did you said yes?'' he asked, perplexed at why she was even here.

''I didn't. My mother did. She forced me to marry him'' she confessed. She didn't even know why the hell she was telling him all these things; it wasn't really any of his business. But, she couldn't stop herself.

''This is cruel,'' he mumbled.

''I just feel so alone,'' she admitted.

''Well stop feeling alone; you are not,'' he took her hand again and kissed it. ''I'm here.''

''I just met you. Why should I trust you? You are Leopold's knight'' she asked serious locking her gaze with his.

''Well, you are right. But what do your instinct tell you? Can you trust me or not?'' he asked softly.

Her mind was screaming to say 'no'. To lock herself away in her bedchambers and just stay there forever. To never see him again. Because she was afraid of trusting now; she had trusted before, and had been ripped apart. She had lost everything, She hadn't anything left now.

But her instinct and her heart was screaming to say 'yes'. For some weird way she felt she could say anything to him. And for some weird way she felt the desire to be close to him. So, without thinking anymore she answered a soft ''Yes'' and leaned her head to look at him.

Her eyes met two beautiful, blue warm eyes, alight with a smile that made Regina's stomach clench.

Just like with Daniel. He reminded her of Daniel.

With that thought Regina couldn't stop the tears and she let them fall, the sobs she had squashed down caused by the pain of living without her love every day becoming too much to handle.

This time Robin couldn't stop himself for reaching for her. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, hugging her tight. Regina let her head fall in the crock of his neck, the material of his uniform muffling her sobs. Robin raised a hand to caress her long hair, his mouth by her ear whispering smooth words to her such as ''Shush, everything will be fine'' and ''I'm here if you need me''.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that her life would not be fine; she was a beautiful, young girl who, in a few days, would marry a man who was her father's age and for whom she had no love. And it was all because her mother had forced her. But his words seemed to work in his desire to soothe her, and so his gentle words continued.

They stayed like this for a couple of minutes; arms wrapped around each other and bodies pressed together. And for some unknown reason, Regina felt as if she had something in her life again. Which was better than the nothing she had possessed when she had moved here.

''Regina, dear, are you there?'' a man asked from inside the castle.

They both jumped, disentangling themselves from each other.

''Leopold,'' they both whispered, eyes widening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! Another one :) **

**I want you guys to know, that without my friend Zoe to beta it, mysterious-song, her name here . She is quite famous :) I wouldn't update this . She amazing. :) SO THANK YOU HUN 3 **

**Please leave me your thoughts. Or what do you want to see next :) I will be happy to know how do you want this to go :)**

**And also , I wanted to say a big thank you for their kind words , to my French readers. :) Lizzie and Zazzou. **

* * *

><p>''Did he see us?'' Regina asked in horror. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if Leopold had seen her hugging one of his knights.<p>

''No, but he is coming.'' Robin answered, somewhat calmer than Regina was. He walked close to her, cupped her face and wiped her tears from her cheeks. ''Everything will be fine,'' he whispered as he kissed her forehead. ''I 'll be behind that wall okay?'' Robin said before he left to hide.

She had leaned into his touch for a second, closing her eyes and sighing, a small smile on her face. She felt his hand leave her cheek and missed the contact immediately, and when she opened her eyes she was met with a glimpse of the outlaw moving behind the wall to her right.

She took a deep breath and nodded, turning her head towards the castle's door, just in time to see Leopold enter.

''Regina, dear, what are you doing here all alone?'' Leopold asked, walking closer to her.

''I was just...'' Regina paused; 'I was crying because the only thing I want is to get the hell out of here and never see your face and your daughter again. And then one of your knights was comforting me with a tight hug' didn't seem like the best option.

No that was obviously not the right answer. ''I was just... admiring the view,'' she answered.

''As much I would love to sit and keep you company, Snow is waiting for us in the dinning room. It's diner time. Come'' Leopold ordered softly.

_And who told you that I want your company? she thought instantly_.

Instead she bit her tongue, forcing a polite ''Yes of course, I'm coming'' along with a fake smile she hoped was convincing.

Leopold nodded and returned inside in a few seconds. When she was sure he was gone, she turned to look for Robin.

''Are you still there?'' she whispered as quitely as she could.

Robin appeared with a mischievous smile on his face. ''I told you; I would be behind that wall'' he said quietly, walking towards her.

''I have to go,'' Regina said, dropping her head dejectedly. Truth to be told, she was enjoying this man's company far more than she would ever enjoy the King's, and the mere thought of sharing a meal with his annoying daughter, the one responsible for her fiance's death and her life been ripped away from her, had her blood boiling.

As she turned to leave, Robin grabbed her hand and stopped her.

''I meant what I said before.'' he said, his gaze serious. ''I'll be here if you need anything, anytime."

Regina smiled, ducking her head.

"You can trust me'' he continued. He took her hand and gave a light kiss to her knuckles.

''I know.'' She squeezed his hand back. ''Thank you''.

And with that, she left for the boring dinner with the King and his daughter. In a strange way she felt much better than before; she didn't feel completely alone in the castle any more. How this was even possible? A man she had just met had the power to make her feel happier than the man she was due to marry. It was preposterous. Within minutes she trusted him enough to feel as if she could tell him anything.

It was more than could be said for the King.

...

Regina had barely eaten five bites from her meal before she had felt the need to escape. Not feeling hungry anymore, she had pushed her plate away from her and asked to be excused, saying that she felt tired from the trip and wished to rest in her bedchambers.

As soon as she locked herself in her room, she let her tears fall down her cheeks again. How was she supposed to live here? The comfort that she felt earlier, given by the knight that said that he was there for her should she need anything, had faded away. And now, after one day, the only thing she wanted was to leave and never come back.

She lay down on her bed, at least it was big and comfortable with smooth sheets. Regina scoffed, at least she could suffer knowing she was sleeping on quality furniture.

Regina situated herself under the blankets and drifted quickly into a deep sleep, her mind going back to a time when she had been happy and loved, when she had Daniel by her side.

But the images of a nice, quiet picnic by the lake turned into the painful, disastrous time in the stables when she had watched him die in front of her.

_''Mother, please, don't do this,'' Regina screamed as she saw her mother put her hand inside Daniel's chest and pull his heart out. _

_Daniel let out a gasp of pain, his eyes widening when he saw his heart in Cora's hand._

_''No! Mother, please!'' she screamed again, fear rooting her to the floor when Cora squeezed Daniel's heart until it was nothing but dust. _

_In a few seconds, Daniel was dead. Lying, unmoving, on the stable floor. 'Daniel... no, no... Please, Daniel!'' she cried, finally unfreezing and dropping to her knees by his side. She shook him hard in her desperation to try to wake him up. Pressing kisses to his lips because 'true love is the most powerful magic there is'. But alas, it was not. _

_Daniel was dead. _

_There was no magic to help him now._

''Daniel!'' she screamed again, her voice carrying through her chamber doors to Robin, who had been guarding her since the moment he had discovered Regina had gone to her chambers alone.

Without giving it much thought, he opened the door and let himself in.

Her desperate screams and the distraught expression etched onto her face made Robin feel a sharp stab of pain in his chest. In a few seconds, he was sat on the bed next to her, a hand on her shoulder as he jostled her, calling her name to try and wake her up from whatever terrors her dreams had brought her.

''Regina, wake up'' he said, loud enough to finally make her stir. Robin gently caressed her forehead, smoothing her hair down and wiping away the sweat on her brow .

She opened her eyes and met his gaze, full of concern and something else, something she couldn't quite read.

'What happened?'' she asked, her voice thick from sleep and her calling out Daniel's name. Regina's eyes started scanning around the room to see if anyone else was there. But it was only Robin.

''You had a nightmare and you screamed out in your sleep." Robin explained, his soft voice calming her frantic breathing and heartrate somewhat. He passed her a glass of water, "come on, have a sip of something to drink."

After a short while, when Regina had visibly calmed down and just cradling the empty cup in her hands, Robin removed it and put it on her bedside table.

''Yes, thank you. I'm sorry I woke you,'' she apologised.

''Woke me?" Robin asked, "Regina, I was just outside, guarding your bedchambers.''

''What?" She asked, shocked, "Why?''

''Well, firstly because it's my job, and secondly I...''

His words left him. What he was supposed to say? That he took this place right outside her bedchambers because he felt the need to be close to her, to protect her if anything should happen? She would think that he was crazy.

''Secondly?'' she asked, waiting for the answer. A large part of her wanted to hear him say that he did it because he cared. That he felt this strange calm come over him when they were near each other. But that was ridiculous; they barely knew each other.

Taking a deep breath Robin answered; ''Because I wanted to be here if you needed something.'' It was the truth. Just not all of it. But it was too complicated for him to put into words.

''Why? Why do you want to be there? There are knights other than you, you know.''

''I know.'' Robin said, before shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. "I don't know why I need to be near you I just..."

This was getting out of control. What exactly was he doing? This beautiful woman in front of him was going to marry the King. And he had let himself start to feel something for her? Robin had done many ridiculous things in his time, but this was the one to put above all others.

''Who is Daniel?'' he asked, in an effort to change the subject.

Regina tensed instantly, and without even noticing, tears fell from her lashes.

''Where did you hear that name?'' her voice broke, tense.

''You said his name, in your sleep.'' he said, shifting on the bed to sit more comfortably, his leg brushing resting against hers.

''He was my fiance," Regina confessed in a quiet whisper, before her voice broken when she added; "he died.''

Robin was in pain to see her like this; she looked so broken and sad and she was just far too young for this.

The need to take her in his arms and comfort her came again and he didn't even think before he pulled her against his chest, holding her in his lap and tightening his hold on her, muttering ''I'm sorry'' into her ear.

He did everything he could to comfort her, to make her feel better, to make her feel that she had someone who cared about her.

Because he did; he cared.

More than he should.

Regina closed her eyes, leaning more heavily against his chest and feeling safe for the first time in a long while. Within a few minutes, she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Robin didn't notice when Regina's breathing evened out and she became very still and peaceful; his mind too busy whirring through everything he knew about this woman. His hand continued to smooth over her hair, gently detangling any knots created from her fitful sleep. After a while he softly moved her head off his shoulder, intending to ask if she needed anything, but Regina just let out a discontented 'hmmm', putting her head back where it was before and squeezed her arms around his waist, still asleep. Robin chuckled lightly as he kissed her forehead. This 'hmmm' was the cutest thing he had ever heard; a sleepy Regina was, apparently, adorable in every way.

His smile faded when he remembered what she had told him; her mother had forced her to marry the King, her fiance was dead, and she couldn't leave this place, no mattered how much she wanted to. She was barely eighteen years old and her life was already awful.

And something inside him was telling him that there were many more parts of her life which would be just as terrible. She hadn't just told him yet.

But Robin was determined; he wanted to know every single little thing about Regina. Her favourite colour; the best day of her life; what she liked to do in her free time; something she had done that she wished she didn't; something she didn't do that she wished she had... every little thing she wanted to share with him, he would listen, as if it was the most important thing he had ever heard.

Because, to him, it was.

''God, Regina what did they do to you?'' he whispered into her hair, pressing a quick kiss to her temple.

He would make sure he wouldn't sleep tonight; he wanted to be awake in case she had a nightmare again. He was going to be there for her. He promised.

He spent the majority of the night trying to work out why he felt such a connection towards her. It turned out he hadn't really needed sleep anyway.

A few hours later, Regina stirred, blinking several times before she fully opened her eyes. She felt a warm body against hers, strong arms holding her tight, and a hand smoothing up and down her back. She could hear a heartbeat clearly under her ear; her room was very quiet.

''Good morning sleepyhead'' Robin teased, still caressing her back with his hand, sending shivers down her spine.

''Morning'' she murmured sleepy .''Did you sleep here?''

''Technically no; I just stayed here in case you had nightmare again. You fell asleep in my arms and you looked so peaceful I was loathe to wake you'' Robin said softly.

''You didn't sleep at all?'' she asked, surprised. This man - who she had known for all of one day - hadn't slept at all in case she needed him. Nobody had ever treated her like that before.

Robin shook his head, still smiling at her. ''It's okay, I'm used to it by now; it's a part of my job." His grin turned into a mischievous smirk before he teased; "Besides, having you in my arms was the best part."

''You are too good to me'' she murmured and pulled away from his lap. She instantly felt cold, missing his touch. It had been warm in his lap.

''Well, you deserved it. '' he replied as he got himself on his feet stretching and then smoothing the creases in his uniform.

''You don't know that; maybe I'm evil, everyone has a dark side.'' She told him, thinking about all the different ways she had dreamed she had killed 'sweet, innocent, little Snow White' for what she had done to her.

''Well you are just hurt and broken, not evil. ''

''I don't need your pity'' she snapped, turning her back to him. He did not know enough about her to make assumptions like that.

''What? That's why you think I'm good to you?'' he asked, a little irritated.

'Well I can't see any other reason'' she said, still not facing him.

Robin then walked close to her, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him.

''Well, then you are blind. I can see you're not happy here, I just want to make you smile," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I just want you to know that you're not alone here."

''I don't need anything from anyone.'' she snapped again at him. '_I just need Daniel, my Daniel' _she thought, and felt tears swell as her vision became blurred.

''Leave,'' she ordered sharply .

''Regina...'' he tried to protest.

''It's Your Majesty to you. And now get the hell out of my bedchamber'' Regina snapped, adopting a firm tone that left no room for argument, sounding very much like the Queen she was soon expected to be.

Robin's eyes widened and he looked at her in shock. Words left him. What could he do?

He just shook his head and turned himself towards the door. Just before he reached for the handle he turned to looked at her one last time, desperately hoping for her to change her mind.

But she didn't. And so he opened the door.

And they both froze in their place.

The little princess was there with her hand raised. ready to knocked Regina's door .


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! First I want to say, that I love this story SO MUCH , Is my baby. So please leave me your thoughts. Im so happy to read what you think.!**

**Saskwatche thank you so much for taking care my baby.! Guys she made it , MUCH better.**

**Here it is...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The little princess was looking at them, an utterly shocked expression plastered upon her sweet features.<p>

"Regina… what is he doing here?" Snow asked after a minute of complete silence.

During that long never-ending minute and a few minutes afterwards, Regina had time to think of ten different ways to torture and murder the little girl standing in the doorway.

The soon-to-be Queen thought for a moment, but her only thought was '_AGAIN? Really?!' _

First she had found her with Daniel, and now she was there while she was with Robin. Seriously, it was becoming an issue… When would she finally stop bursting in the most inappropriate moments of Regina's life?

Robin, taking a deep breath, spoke first, breaking the heavy silence between the trio.

"I was about to leave, Princess, I simply came in to see if her Majesty wanted to have breakfast in her bedroom, since she was too late to have it in the dining room…" He explained. Seeing the suspicion in the Princess' eyes lift a bit, he continued, "…a maid asked me that as a favor and I could not find the strength in me to say no." The end of his excuse successfully lifted every single bit of skepticism left in the young girl's face.

Snow gave the knight a large smile, nodding slowly as she took in the information – not once did she think it could be a lie.

"Oh! That is so nice of you knight." She said to him, innocence coating every syllable of her sentence.

Robin smiled back, bowing his head down in a sign of respect towards the Princess and then turned to Regina.

"Your Majesty." He said as a sharp goodbye. As he left the room he gave her a look… one that only the "Queen" could interpret as heavy and pained.

She immediately felt a pang of guilt assault her. He had been the first – and only - person in here, who had shown kindness and had cared for her from the beginning, and she had repaid him by being nasty, mean and even a little bit evil… for no appropriate reason.

"Regina, are you feeling alright now?" Snow asked smiling when Robin was out of the room.

"Yes, dear I'm much better thank you." she said, feigning interest towards the young brat. But truth be told, she felt awful, she felt desperate, and all she wanted was to get the hell out of there.

She took in a few deep breaths, calming herself, helping her push away her anger towards Snow and the sadness she felt for speaking to Robin the way she had. She smiled with the most counterfeit smile she had ever mustered and ended up spending the morning with the little girl that she longed to murder so badly.

Robin felt hurt. Why had she treated him this way? He had been good to her. He had taken care of her, from the instant they had met. And her method of showing gratitude seemed to act like a bitch to him! He understood that she was broken, sad and felt like a piece of herself was missing, but there was no reason for her to act like that to him, and it had hurt Robin. The knight walked around the halls of the castle lacking any kind of enthusiasm; he was heading towards his quarters, suddenly feeling last night's lack of sleep rush through him. He definitely needed some sleep. And as he walked he decided that one thing was sure; he wasn't going to bother her Highness ever again…

* * *

><p>Three days after that dreadful morning, Regina had not seen Robin anywhere and she found herself sighing, realizing she missed him... badly. Obviously he was avoiding her. Not that she could actually blame him…<p>

In his absence, she was forced to spend most of her days with Snow, only to dine with the brat's father afterwards. At least she was not seeing much of him; he was apparently too busy for her… not that she didn't appreciate the lack of seeing her soon-to-be husband. In fact, she hoped to see him even less after they finally exchange their vows…

On the night of the third day of Robin's absence, sleep did not seem to come to the nearly-Queen. She lay in her bed, eyes shut tight, but she could not seem to let her mind travel to the land of dreams, and so she endlessly tossed and turned. After a few moments of rustling sheets, she opened her eyes – convinced that sleep would not come tonight - and looked towards the balcony's exit. It was a truly beautiful night and Regina could see the starts glowing brightly from where she was laying. She sat up in her bed and resigned to yet another sleepless night. She threw the covers across the bed, went towards her robe and slipped it on while heading towards her bedchamber's doors. Then she left.

She walked around the castle's halls, wandering and her thoughts drifted towards a certain knight. She found herself looking for him, wherever he might have been...

After a considerable amount of walking around, Regina started to get worried; she couldn't find the only person that seemed to care for her… and inevitably her mind started to assume the worst. He may have left the castle, she thought remembering what he had told her with so much honesty. After all the only thing he ever wanted was to live in the forest.

_No, no, no! He couldn't have left_, impossible, she thought instantly. She needed him by her side, and so he could not have decided to leave. Her worry and the sudden realization of how much she needed him were utterly humiliating; she had only just met him three days ago.

With her mind in the clouds, she sauntered into the royal gardens of the castle. Towards the lonely apple tree. As she realized where she was, she walked closer to her tree, her eyes adjusting in the dim light of the moon, but she froze in her gracious movement when she saw a silhouette sitting, face in his hands, in the dark. Her heart pounded in her chest, threatening to break free and jump into her hands, as she recognized him instantly. Robin of Locksley…

Seems like he had not left the castle after all.

She cleared her throat, assuring herself that he knew she was there, his face rose from his hands, he tilted his head in her direction and their eyes locked – deep, ocean blue meeting dark, chocolate brown. He had missed her terribly, even though he always was checking on her when he was sure she would not notice it.

He couldn't really bring himself to stay away from her like he had vowed; every night he strayed to her bedchambers to make sure she was alright, it always was supposed to be a quick in and out – 'just make sure she's alive and leave' - but Robin always ended up mesmerized by her beauty, so he would stay in her chambers, simply watching her chest rise and fall as she slept peacefully. She was truly stunning when she was sleeping and not telling him to leave.

"Your Majesty, what may I have to pleasure of doing for you?" he asked in a formal and incredibly neutral tone. _'It's your Majesty for you_.' He reminded himself.

Her brows furrowed and her deep brown eyes narrowed, as she frowned. "Don't be like that, ." She implored him, her voice soft and gentle.

"With all due respect your Majesty, but you asked me to refer to you as such…" he said his voice still formal with a hint of coldness.

"No… I'm asking you to stop this nonsense. I'm just Regina, at least to you…" her voice grew softer and sweeter as she walked closer to him.

"But you told me –very specifically- to leave you alone…" he complained, his tone growing a little more casual as he spoke. Truth to be told, he was still feeling hurt about the way she had acted with him; he had done the best he could to be there when she needed it, and she had kicked him out without mercy and or a single glance in his direction.

Regina shook her head in anger – anger towards herself, towards her own selfishness and stupidity. He hadn't done anything wrong and yet she had treated him atrociously.

"I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me. I feel so lost here." she admitted truthfully. "I feel awful, like... I don't belong. And the only thing that makes me feel better is..." but she stopped abruptly, took a deep breath and prepared herself mentally for what she was about to admit to him.

Robin's gaze penetrated her as he watched her every move; his blue eyes locked on her.

"Is?" he asked his heart full of hope she would say 'you'.

And she did, in a shy voice as she broke eye contact, her gaze falling to the ground between their feet, not being able to look him in the eyes.

Robin couldn't help but feel incredibly overwhelmed by joy, and a glorious smile plastered itself upon his face. He forgot everything else… Forgot what she had said to him, forgot she had kicked him out of her room few days ago, forgot where they were, and most of all he forgot that she was to marry the King. The only thing he did not forget was that she did not even love the person she was supposed to.

Leaving every rational thought behind, he started to walk closer until they were mere inches away. He then closed the distance between them as he wrapped his strong arms around her body, holding her in a tight hug.

Her face lay against his chest, the top of her head arriving right under his chin; they seemed to be molded to each other, their silhouettes becoming one as they looked remarkably perfect together. Their embrace seemed so normal, so familiar, as if they had been holding one another like this for years.

Regina succumbed to his touch and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as she breathed in his scent. She immediately felt better, as if the last three days had never even existed.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again in a murmur, "you were the first person here to be truly kind to me and all I found as a 'thank you' was to treat you in the most awful way…" her voice trailed off.

"It's okay," he breathed as he tightened his arms around her. From the first time, he had laid his eyes on her, he had felt this need to comfort and protect the young woman – like she was some fragile bird, even though he knew she was anything but 'fragile'.

And after her confession, how she had been forced into marrying the King, this envy of the monarch only grew stronger.

"I was always checking on you, you know…?" Robin confessed as he kissed her forehead.

"What?" She asked bewildered, but resolutely staying in his arms.

"You may have kicked me out Regina, but it didn't mean that I was going to give up on you. So I was coming every night to your bedchamber, making sure that you were alright." He admitted. "I was watching you sleep for a short while…"

"Really?" she asked in disbelief, pulling back to look at him.

"Yes," he said, cupping her face with both hands and caressing softly her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Robin, what is this between us? We hardly know each other!" she said, her voice filled with fear and uncertainty. "And I'll be married in a few days!" her voice ached with sadness and despair. And as he brushed her cheeks tenderly with his thumbs, she forgot. For one mere minute, only one, she forgot about the King and all her worries.

"That I know but..." He took a deep breath, squeezing her frail body against his large and strong figure, "…there is something about you, Regina. Something that makes it impossible for me to stay away from you." he confessed.

Regina's eyes widened as he spoke his heart's truth, she felt her stomach clench and her heart pounding faster in her chest.

"Then don't…" she whispered cupping his face with her hands. Her eyes flitted over his lips as she inhaled, and his deep blue eyes swept over her every feature as they gravitated towards each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey :) I hope you will like it :)**

* * *

><p>They looked each other for a moment without speaking. His hands held her face close to his, and her hands did the same to him. They were so close; Robin's breath was warm on her skin and his nose brushed against hers.<p>

Regina's eyes fluttered closed as he moved his lips forward and brushed over hers.

The kiss was tender and slow, innocent, pure and full of promises.

Promises that he would protect her no matter what. Regina felt her heart beating so fast, it could burst right through her chest.

Robin couldn't help his tongue tracing her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth. Regina wrapped the hands that were holding his face around his neck, tilting her head in order to give him what he asked and deepen the kiss, moaning when his tongue danced with hers.

Robin put one of his hands around her waist, pulling her even closer to him, and the other hand moved to hold her head where he needed it. They both moaned into the kiss and tilted their heads from side to side, literally savouring each other's mouth.

At this moment they didn't even realise where they were, or even in what situation they were having their first kiss; they were too busy wrapped up in each other.

Regina felt treasured, the care with which she was being treated she had only ever felt with Daniel.

Daniel.

How could she betray him like this; kissing another man this way?

She froze, letting her hands fall. Robin was lost inside her mouth, continually brushing his tongue against hers and moaning at the feeling, but Regina was perfectly still, her mind in an internal debate as to what she should do. She stopped kissing him but had not yet pushed him away, but Robin didn't seem to notice her lack of response.

When he finally did, he pulled away and looked at her puzzled.

''Regina what is it?'' he asked softly still breathless, without letting his hands off her.

Tears gathered in her eyes and fell down to her cheeks as she looked at him.

Robin brushed them away with his thumb ''Hey, what is it? Was my kiss that awful?'' he joked, in order to lighten the atmosphere.

Regina shook her head. ''I'm sorry,'' she whispered ''I can't do this.''

She turned her back and ran away from him, leaving Robin there, looking at her running away, no longer feeling the warmth of her body against his. He felt empty.

Regina locked herself in her bedchambers, letting her sobs escape her.

She curled in her bed crying and fell asleep with wet cheeks.

* * *

><p>The next morning she didn't leave her room. She took her meals there, she didn't want to see anyone. She told Snow that she was feeling sick, so the King and his annoying daughter had to leave her alone for one day. The next day she did the same.<p>

How could she have done this to Daniel? She was so angry with herself. She didn't know Robin and yet, she had kissed him. And the worst part was that she liked it. She felt like it meant something.

But it couldn't mean anything, because she couldn't love again. She only loved Daniel, her sweet, caring and _very dead _Daniel.

Robin had come to her door twice. And both times she had softly told him to leave because she needed some time.

Her life was a mess. A big one. And it was only going to get worse; tomorrow was her wedding.

Snow white distracted her from her thoughts when she knocked on the door, asking if she was feeling better and if she needed some company. The little princess was so happy about the impending wedding and Regina felt frustration consume her.

Regina answered with a fake, cheery smile, and talked kindly to the girl, although a voice in her head was screaming, _'leave me alone and go bother someone else'._

And on the day of the wedding, Regina spent all day getting ready with the help of the maids of the castle and the voice in her head stated that this felt more like a funeral than a wedding. Well, she was burying her freedom tonight, after all.

When she was ready, she told the maids to leave the room so she could have some time alone.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had always imagined this day as a joyous one. She always thought it would be Daniel waiting for her at the altar, happy and with a big smile on his face, looking at her walking towards him. She never thought this day would be the worst of her life.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Frustrated, Regina answered with a sharp ''yes''. It was Snow, without a doubt.

Her eyes widened upon seeing the man in front of her, staring at her, his mouth left hanging open before the corners of his lips turned up into a smile.

''You are stunning'' Robin breathed, without taking his eyes off of her.

''Thank you'' she muttered, blushing. How could this man make her blush with just a few words? It was irritating.

Robin approached her slowly, reaching for her cheek, caressing it with his thumb as he hooked one hand around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Their foreheads touched, as they both looked into each other's eyes.

'_Push him away; it's not Daniel, you can't do this to him_.' the voice in her head screamed.

_'No, it's not Daniel. Daniel is dead, Regina. Very dead indeed. He is not coming back, deal with it.' Another voice reminded her. 'And Robin is here, every time you need him. He is kind to you, and he has been taking care of you since the moment you arrived. You kissed him and you felt something so strong. He is sweet, and kind and protective. You like him, just admit it!'_another voice talking in her head.

''I've missed you'' Robin said, his voice distracting her from her crisis.

''I..'' her words left her. She wanted to say that she had missed him too. But she just couldn't...

''I don't want you to marry him,'' Robin breathed with closed eyes, as his hands gripped her waist, pulling her against his body.

''I don't want to marry him either,'' she whispered, squeezing his shoulders in reply. ''_I've missed you too.''_

''Don't marry him,'' he murmured as he brushed his lips against hers,

"Robin..." Regina started,

Robin moved the thumb stroking her cheek to rest on her lips, silencing her protests.

''Don't,'' he breathed, moving his hand to the back of her neck and pulling her in a passionate kiss. There was nothing Regina could do but wrap her arms around his neck and tilt her head to deepen the kiss more. Her tongue was exploring his mouth and Robin groaned when she started biting his bottom lip. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed until it was necessary to part for air. Both were breathless for a while, staring at each other.

''This is the last time,'' Regina told him once she had regained her senses, gently pushing him away from her.

''No way.'' Robin growled and pulled her back to him, crashing his lips back onto hers.

''No.'' Regina protested weakly, her hand coming up to his shirt intending to push him at first, but Robin cupped her face and brought her lips back on his and her mind was too clouded to do anything of the sort. He gave her no time before his tongue swiped the inside of her lower lip, and her mouth opened for him, her eyes pressing closed tightly as she fought back her tears. A small whimper escaped her throat when his fingers dove in her hair, pulling her even closer, unwilling to let her go anywhere but further into him.

''It never will be the last time,'' he whispered into her mouth and kissed her again. He pulled back for a very short moment to look into her eyes and add; ''ever.''

When he kissed her again, it was a sweet and loving press of his lips to hers. ''Am I clear?''

''This is wrong, can't you see that?'' Regina whispered, not bothering to push him away because she knew he wouldn't let her this time.

''I don't care,'' he said, stubbornly holding her even tighter to him.

''Robin,'' she tried.

''No, I know you don't love him and that's enough for me to kiss you again.'' he said, letting her go. ''Am I clear?'' he asked in a bossy tone. But it wasn't the bad kind of bossy; it was the sweet kind that stated that he was going to fight for her. And Regina, no matter how much she tried to not admit it to him, she could clearly admit it to herself.

''Say it or I won't leave." Robin demanded, bringing her to him again. "Say you want me to kiss you.''

The word ''yes'' escaped her mouth before Regina could stop it. Robin smiled against her skin and kissed her forehead, ''everything is going to be fine; I'll be here okay?''

He caressed her back, waiting for an answer, and Regina just nodded without speaking.

''Give me one of these smiles'' Robin said stroking her cheeks now.

Regina smiled back, not the fake smile she had learned to give the maids or Snow or the King... A real smile. Something Robin tended to draw out of her a lot.

''That's it,'' Robin smiled back. ''Now, you are perfect. See you later okay?''

'''Okay,'' Regina said and she was shocked even to herself when she gave him a quick kiss on his lips. Robin smiled, kissing her once more, not being able to get enough of her, before he dragged himself away from her and left the room.

After three days, Regina felt better again. Stronger. She could do this.

Taking a deep breath, she left the room.

She could do this. Robin was by her side.

She could pretend that she was happy and marry the King today.

She could, because Robin was there, taking care of her, comforting her.

And perhaps, in time, love her.

Maybe she could be happy here after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to give HUGE CREATIDS TO MY AMAZING BETA SASKWATCHE .She did SUCH AND AMAZING JOB WITH THIS CHAPTER. Thank you so much darling. Half job is hers . Also I want to say sorry for the terrible late update . It was exams period and then Christmas ...My beta and me didn't have much time. Thank you for your follows favourites and reviews ...they made me smile so hard because this is my favourite story and Im loving it when I read your thoughts. **

**Also...I just want to say I love you to my favourite person Mysterious_ song because if it wasn't her I wouldn't write anything now and for so many other reasons! **

**Okay and now I stop talking. **

**Warning! Might contain some triggering elemenents. ANGST.**

Robin left the room with his thoughts clouded by the image of Regina; he couldn't bear the idea of her being forced to marry a man she did not love. The worst part was that he was her father's age… Jealously hit him like a tidal wave when he thought of Regina and Leopold side by side on the altar, exchanging vows. It made him want to throw up at this very moment.

However, he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Nevertheless he promised to her and to himself that he would be there in case she needed him. So taking a deep breath he focused on the task at hand. He returned to his duties, one particular face occupying his mind. Hers...

The wedding had been gigantic, the entire Kingdom had been present. Everyone had been utterly thrilled about the crowning of the succeeding Queen. Everyone excepted the Queen herself. All day she had been forced into harboring a smile –one that seemed fake and frozen, as she desperately tried not to let her tears stream down her cheeks. Never had she wanted this. And now there she was, stuck like a prisoner in this horrid castle forever. She missed her home terribly, she longed for her Daniel and she wanted to see her father. Not her mother, never her mother. She didn't want her anywhere near. And that was why she had pushed her into the portal Rumpelstiltskin had offered her.

Cora had taken everything she held dear away from her. In fact, she had ripped Daniel from her, because Daniel was her everything –the only one she had truly held in her heart.

All were having dinner, celebrating the wedding and lots of Royals were present. Princes and Princesses from Kingdoms all over the land, people the new found Queen didn't want to meet or greet, however she was pretending with a remarkable ease that she indeed wanted to know more about where they were coming from.

_Young, sweet and innocent_ Snow White was smiling happily as she talked to her new step-mother every single second of the evening, and Regina couldn't help but repress the urge to slap her annoying face and make her understand that she wanted to be left alone (by screaming at her most definitely). She wanted to get up and scream that she wanted nothing more than to leave that horrible place and never come back. But of course, being the good girl her mother taught her to be, she concealed her feelings and kept her horrendous fake smile plastered on her lips.

Hours passed and the dining room began to empty itself. When everyone had left Regina felt a surge of relief overflow her. Finally she would be able to leave, go to her bedchambers and get rid of this suffocating dress.

As she got up with the firm intention to leave the room, a rough hand stopped her, trapping her wrist in its tight grip.

"Go to your chambers and wait for me there, my dear wife." Leopold's sickening voice whispered in her ear.

Regina's entire body malfunctioned, she froze on the spot and her skin grew a shade paler. Oh god, how could she ever forget that? It was her wedding _night _and tonight she had to do her new wifely duties… How could she deal with something like this?

She didn't even want him near her on normal days, how could she even allow him to touch her, kiss her, and be inside her? She flinched at the thought and started to walk back to her apartments, holding back the panic growing inside of her. As soon as she got there, she closed (almost slammed) the door behind her and took a deep breath as she desperately tried to control the mess that was her emotions.

Anger, despair, pain, sadness, madness and anxiety, were melting into each other, creating a storm inside the eighteen year old Queen's mind.

A knock on the door interrupted her inner turmoil.

_Please, let it be Robin, please…_ she thought immediately. She found herself craving for his touch, for his hugs and for his smooth words that had the power to make her feel so much better. And right now she knew that was what she needed most. She needed him.

What was she going to do?

She answered the heavy mahogany doors with horror stabbing at her guts and when the door opened, she let go of a breath she did not know she was holding. For it was_ him_. Thank God it was _him_…

Without even thinking of what she was doing; she threw herself into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck as she started sobbing into the damned material covering his chest.

Instinctively Robin hugged her back, confusion and concern baring his sweet features.

"Regina, darling, what is it?" he asked, running his hands down her back while he was pressing soft kisses into her dark locks.

"What am I going to do? What?" she mumbled in between two sobs.

"Regina, breathe… What are you talking about?" he asked still unaware of the reasons as to why she was so upset.

"Robin, tonight is my wedding night, don't you understand what that means?" she whispered as she pulled back a little, giving her the opportunity to look at him.

Robin's heart stopped beating completely, his breath caught in his throat as panic and anger took over him, his eyes widened and he started shaking. How could he be so idiotic and forget about all of this? He cursed himself several times before Regina's sweet _'Robin…'_ brought him back to earth.

"Robin you have to leave. Leopold will be here in any minute now." She said pushing him away gently.

"No." He growled as he pulled her back in his arms possessively, "I am not leaving you alone with him." he added, stubbornly.

It was crystal clear, that he couldn't understand what all of this meant. He simply knew that he wasn't going to let it happen. Regina didn't love Leopold, and she certainly did not want this. Just like he didn't want it either... He liked this beautiful woman, he obviously cared about her and it was more than obvious that he wanted her. So he had no intention to let Leopold touch her.

"Robin, listen to yourself…" her voice was much more stronger now as she was trying to make him leave. Because she knew that if he didn't, Leopold would find them together and they would both be executed.

"I said no, Regina, I'm not going anywhere," his strongly accented voice was loud and firm and it could have been interpreted as the first time he shouted at her… but that mattered not in the moment, only she mattered.

"And what are you going to do?" she snapped. "Punch the King in the face and tell him not to have intercourse with his wife?" she yelled, her voice dropping an octave lower but still managing to sound louder than his. That's where she broke down.

"Robin you have to come to your senses! Please, you have to leave…" she cried, her features were etched with pain and tears were pooling in her eyes as she caressed his cheek. "If he finds you here, he will execute you… I-… I can't lose you too…" the words came out of her mouth before she could even comprehend everything she was saying.

He was shocked utterly and completely. Never had he seen her explode and expose her feelings to anyone and he felt honored to be the one she chose to confess to, for he liked seeing her raw and emotional side (the one that made her human).

He smiled, cupping her face in both hands "Regina I promise you, you are not going to lose me."

"If you don't' leave now, I will. So please leave." she begged again.

Taking a deep breath, Robin took a step back letting his hands fall from her face and spoke his final words to her, "I won't let this happen. I will figure something out. I promise." His voice was reassuring.

Regina whispered once more and with a saddened tone, as she was certain her fate was sealed, a soft _'leave'_ and watched him as he walked reluctantly out of her room.

Robin was roaming the corridors, killing his mind to find something to save Regina from this awful situation.

When he saw Leopold outside of Regina's chambers, his heart stopped beating for the second time that evening and he desperately ran a hand through his hair as he tried to calm himself, so he could think clearly… Something that turned out quite unsuccessful as he found himself punching the wall with all his strength, letting out a sharp cry of pain.

He was running out of time and options, Leopold had made his way into her bedchambers and he had yet to figure something out. He thought about what she had said to him and he considered it for an instant, but Regina was right. He couldn't just walk in there and punch Leopold in the face. No matter how much he wanted to… It would be signing his death warrant.

Leopold's hungry eyes were roaming across Regina's figure, drinking all of her in. Regina lowered her head, even his vulture-like gaze scared her.

"…Leopold, I wanted to ask you something." she whispered taking a cautious step back.

"What is it my beautiful Queen?" Leopold smirked as he slowly closed the distance between them.

"I… I was wondering… if we could wait a couple of days, before we..." she couldn't even say it. Her voice sounded like an echo of what it used to, it was weak and full of doubts.

"Oh Regina, don't be afraid," he cooed reassuringly, "I will be gentle with you…" his smirk turned into something devious as he voiced the rest of his sentence a second later, "…in the beginning."

As he had previously closed the distance between them (trapping Regina between him and the bed, by the same fact), he grabbed her waist firmly, drawing a small yelp of terror from the young woman, he prowled back until her knees met the bed frame and kept pushing until she fell on her back with his heavy body trapping her like an animal, doing so he kept on kissing her, roughly and coldly. Her mouth was tight shut and all her body tensed instantly when he caged her under him.

Without wasting any more time, the King ripped away her wedding dress, throwing the remnants of it somewhere behind him, his eyes clouded with something dangerous and lustful, and his jaw dropped open when he saw her only with her corset and panties.

"Oh my dear Queen… The things I will do to you tonight…" he croaked breathlessly as he slowly untied her corset off, making her body shiver in disgust. As the offending piece of underwear was thrown to the ground, he admired her breasts for a second, eyes wide and saliva almost dripping from his mouth, and he lowered his head taking one nipple in between his chapped lips, biting and sucking it roughly, making Regina cry out of pain.

"Leopold please stop! I don't want to do this yet…" she begged, tears now running from her lashes.

"Just relax, it will be painful in the beginning but then you will enjoy it I assure you." He said with a husky voice as he took the other breast into his mouth. He kept on going; his hands traveled and explored her body, one of them making its way down to pull slowly at her lace undergarment, until it was low enough to allow him to do what he wanted to. He obviously didn't care much about his new wife's apprehensions and emotions.

As soon as the Queen's last piece of clothing was out of the way, his hand made its way back towards the apex of her thighs, cupping her sex roughly. He then started to rub circles, in an uneven motion, on her clit sometimes dropping a bit lower and teasing her entrance with his long and crooked fingers.

"Let's make you wet now, close your eyes and let yourself free to feel Regina, you will like it…" he smirked dropping his mouth on hers while his hand was working her roughly.

"Please, stop it. Please Leopold." she wept as she tried aimlessly to push him off of her.

"Regina," he growled, "do not play with my patience. Be a dear and just do as I say. You are _mine_ now. And I shall have you however I want to." His tone was low and did not leave any possibility for the young woman to argue, and as he finished his sentence he pushed one finger inside of her. He felt cold and Regina's legs snapped shut upon instincts.

"Do not say no to me," the King snarled angrily, "open your legs."

Reluctantly Regina did as he said, she was trapped and couldn't do anything else even if she would have wanted to, and so she desperately tried to relax, praying for the moment he would be done with her to come soon enough.

"There it is Regina, just like that, relax and enjoy it." Leopold said his voice calmer now that she was cooperating. Briefly he shifted his weight off of her, enough to undress, but not enough for Regina to try and make a run for it.

Robin was outside Regina's bedchambers still trying to find something to get the King's attention off of his new wife/toy. He heard Regina's sharp cries and his heart was torn apart with every single tear he could imagine were running down her perfect porcelain skin. What could he possibly do to make it stop?

Running furiously his hand through his hair, he was thinking, his mind was rumbling with ideas as if it was on fire.

_Fire. _

Robin's body tensed with the sudden realization. Fire! That was it. He had to set fire to a room inside the castle, but not just any room… an important one. Like that the King's presence would be absolutely necessary. Without thinking of the consequences of the actions he was about to commit, he started running as fast as he could. He headed towards the most important room he knew of (apart from the Queen's one). The throne room. Setting fire inside of it would surely force the King out of Regina's chambers.

As quietly as possible, he pushed the doors opened and entered, his eyes scanning every corner of the room. He tried to think logically. Fires did not start up just like magic, there needs to be something to trigger it… and so Robin hopelessly looked around the room. How he could start the fire, without getting himself caught? He had rack his brain's out to find something that would look like an accident and that would give time to leave the place without him being hurt or caught by the flames.

He was so focused on the task at hand that he wasn't thinking straight. He wasn't thinking of the consequences should he be caught setting a fire in the throne room, nor did he thought of being caught inside the room and not being able to exit it. No, those thoughts did not cross in his mind once. Because his mind was set to save her from being physically abused further more.

His blues eyes roamed the room once more as he paced it quickly back and forth. The room was filled with torches and his first thought was to set fire to the curtains with one of them, but this would not give him time to leave, nor would it look like an accident…

Meticulously, he looked at every single torch, taking them in his hands and inspecting the stockings of each and every one of them. If one of them was loose, maybe he could loosen it even more and the weight of the torch would work it down, making it burn whatever could be burned nearby. He was almost done scrutinizing every torch holder and not one of them was loose enough to make it look like it hadn't been tempered with. His only hope rested with the last one that he could see, it seemed older than the others (it didn't hold anything either for that matter) and it was closer to anything flammable too. As he got close he wondered why there wasn't any torch being held by the last one but he soon understood why. It was rusty, almost crumbling and it was held into place by only two large decaying nails. That was it! He only needed to jab a little bit at the nails, put a torch inside the hole of the holder and the game was set. Valiantly he took out a little knife that he kept inside his uniform and poked the holes the nails had made in the walls when they had been installed to it, he played around a bit, scraping off bits and pieces of the wall were the holder was held in place, thus facilitating the slipping of the nails out of the wall. Robin was careful to make it look like it had unstuck of the wall and once he was satisfied with his crafty work he walked back to one of the torch holders he had inspected earlier, taking its torch out and bringing it back to the rusty keeper. He slipped it in place and ran towards the doors, turning back once he had reached it to make sure the fire would catch nicely.

He waited one, two, three seconds and the torch finally started to slip out from the metal that was holding it steady. The fire of the torch caught a corner of the tapestry that was nearby in its downfall and when a woody thud and a loud metallic cling were heard, Robin smiled.

The fire spread quickly from the ancient tapestry to the curtains and when he saw that he walked out of the door, leaving it half open for someone to smell and notice the raging flames inside the room. Once he was down the hall, he turned in the direction of Regina's room and started running.

When he arrived outside Regina's bedroom, he hid behind a large column and waited there impatiently.

Regina was still naked as the day she was born on the bed and her _husband _was still on top of her, caging her and holding on to her wrists with a strength that made her bones crack lightly. Sobs were escaping her lips and she held onto the tears that threatened to spill from her whiskey brown eyes. She dreaded what was about to happen and she had lost faith. Robin had not been able to figure anything to help her get out of this situation and she was doomed. He was hard against her stomach and she could feel him moving in a tortuously slow motion down towards her sex. She flinched when she felt the tip of Leopold's member rub against her clit, up and down. He was teasing her and his twisted smirk confirmed it so when he lifted his head from her breasts. Slowly his hips started moving away from her as he positioned himself at her entrance and Regina closed her eyes anticipating the worst.

She was resigned, nobody would save her, and there was no knight in shining armor that was going to get her out of this, but that's when she heard them; the loud screams and the panicked shrieks of the maids, yelling frantically _'fire in the throne room! Get the King quickly, he has to be warned!'_

_And for the first time since the King had walked into her room, she smiled. Robin had made it_


End file.
